Lord of Ashes
Angelo Caduto, known by his title of the Lord of Ashes, is a significant antagonist in the Crusaders saga. He is feared, a vampire warrior who has survived for eons, killing many in his path. Description Appearance Standing at 7 feet tall, The Lord of Ashes is a powerful man. He is visibly a drow, with silky white hair, dark charcoal skin and elven ears. He appears more wide and physically powerful than the average drow, and the touch of vampire has left his face a more pale black. His armor is a thick obsidian-colored full plate, menacing in its form. Personality Not much is known about his personality, aside that he is a serious man. He is also known to be one of the more lenient lords in Cinere and The Circle of Nosferatu. It is said that he treats his blood bags with more kindness than other vampires, and is more likely to spare survivors in wars. This however does not mean he is soft, as anyone who serves him is put under great regiment and even likely wounded deeply if they anger him. Some believe that he dislikes Cinere but realizes it is for a better purpose. He and Rubeum Allec were the ones who have helped strengthen morale in their troops, convincing them that they are the true heroes of the world. Biography Background The tragic tale of Angelo Caduto is a heavily debated subject in many countries for its historical and moral implications, not everything is fully known but it is known that he had a part in the destruction of Maeahrum, this would mean Angelo is easily more than 7 thousand years old. Angelo Caduto was once a great general who helped protect Virquirelle. Virquirelle was said to be a great hub of drow, orcs and other creatures, similar to the modern Harnania. It was run by an elven woman named Sylvir Virquirelle and Angelo Caduto. The story goes that Sylvir found an ancient artifact that told her to leave her home and write down ancient messages. Being found insane, the elves exiled her from Maeahrum, the elven land that would splinter into Mae and Ahrum. Nobody knows if Sylvir actually went insane, some debate the ball took over her, and others say she used it as the crux of her philosophies, pretending that it was a divine message. While walking, she came across a band of drow. Instead of killing her, the leader, Angelo Caduto, took pity and decided to help her. These drow had left the Underdark, abandoning the teachings of the Spider Queen Lolth. They built a small town and called it Virquirelle. After 200 years, the town had grown into a metropolis of beastly creatures, even half-elves were considered beastly in that time and constantly accepted into the city. In Harnania this is seen as historical evidence that orcs and other monstrous races have always had the capabilities of being good. In other places like Mae and Ahrum, this is seen as a lie, saying that Virquirelle likely was a military power of monsters that destroyed any who opposed them. There is evidence that Maeahrum and Virquirelle constantly came into clashes. Harnania argues that the country forced this, and look to what happened next in the story as proof. What happened next was that Bordania Maeahrum, the elven queen of he lands, saw the country as inexcusable, requiring its destruction. To her, half-elves were mutts who were sad creations. Dunmer, the drow, were creatures of shadow in their hearts, who could not be saved. The orcs, Orsimer, were an atrocity to elves, monsters created from ancient elves who tried to become gods. She sent her legion of Aldmer, a race of elves who could live forever, and a few troops of Altmer, high elves, and Moramer, wood elves. The battle was quick, mostly in favor of the powerful elven legion. They slaughtered anything that moved, including the children and weak. Angelo Caduto killed one hundred of the greatest warriors, saving a few hundred of the city. When he looked upon the city, he saw it burning and dying. he ran to the castle to save Virquirelle, but saw her lying dead on the floor. With his own wounds, he collapsed on her. he would have died if it was not for the vampire lord Vlad Tepes von Dracula, who had watched the bloodshed. Seeing the man dying on his love, he felt compassion and pity for Angelo. He gave Angelo the choice to avenge his people, and Vlad promised that he would help exterminate those who claimed to be good. Angelo took it, and became a more powerful vampire. To claim greater power, Angelo traveled to the Raven Queen, to claim the strength he'd need to avenge those he loved. He succeeded the trial, and gained the title of Lord of Ashes, becoming a more powerful vampire. Seeing how Tyr dealt with the elves, he promised to never allow this to happen, and created an alliance with Cinere to make sure their cause was just. When Cinere claimed their independence, Angelo himself made sure the only one who was fit to rule could pass the Raven Queen's trials. Only one survived, Rubeum Allec, who gained the title, The Embered Rose. Angelo was also one of the four who destroyed Daniel's village, and was there in the Battle of Phairepaix. He was defeated, but nobody is sure if he's dead now.